Percy Jackson and the God of Heroes
by Lee Merriman
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go out to find a 'very powerful' person, but end up finding something they never expected. Oh, and Oceanus wants Percy on a stick.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Third Person POV

Poseidon and Athena were arguing, as usual. However, this was about something far more important than an Olive Tree or a girlfriend in a temple. They were arguing about the biggest mistake they could've made.

Their child.

Yes, Poseidon and Athena had a child. They're not even sure how it happened.

"How could this happen? Could it have something to do with how you were born? Out of thoughts?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know! I honestly have no idea! What are we going to do?"

"You know the rules, they've got to learn how to survive on their own," Poseidon said. "We've got to leave him in the mortal world."

"Very well. What will he be a god of?" Athena asked.

"Well, I have an idea, but I don't know how you'll like it," Zeus said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Athena asked, at the same time Poseidon said, "Brother!"

"I sensed something was off between the two of you, and now I know what it is," Zeus said. "Something I've wanted since our Father rose, in fact. The Heroes deserve a god to worship. How about Lee, God of Heroes?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Poseidon and Athena said.

* * *

**(A/N: I do not like people who demand reviews for more chapters. I will update when I have an update ready.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Retrieval

Chapter 2: Retrieval

Lee's POV

"Lee, are you ready for your last day of normal school?"

"Yes, Shane!" I said. Mortals, pfft, all about school. Let me tell you more about myself.

I'm a Greek God. Yes, I know, sounds farfetched, right? Well, apparently, my parents, Poseidon and Athena, accidentally had a kid. That's me, the big mistake. I know I wasn't meant to happen, but I'm here, and I always will be.

So, anyway, I'm the God of Heroes. Only the Gods, Chiron, me, and my adoptive mother know who I really am, but that's all going to change, because I'm going to Camp Half-Blood after school! 


	3. Chapter 3: The retrievers

Chapter 3: The retrievers

Percy's POV

"Chiron, do we have to? It's supposed to be a satyr's responsibility to pick up new campers!" I whined.

"Yes, Percy, you have to. He's expecting you." Chiron sighed.

Sometimes I wonder why life is so unfair. I mean, I defeated the Titan Lord, for the Gods' sake! Okay, I fought him, and Luke killed himself, defeating Kronos. But still, should I not have a nice, long, happy summer with my girlfriend?

"Get over it Seaweed Brain, life isn't fair," Annabeth said. Gods, can she read my mind?

"No, I can't." Oops. Apparently I said that out loud.

"Will you come with me then, Wise Girl?"

"If it's okay with Chiron I suppose.." she said. Oh Gods, please let him say yes, I don't want to go through this alone.

"I don't know, if something happens..." Chiron said.

"Oh please Chiron, Kronos is gone, we'll be fine!" I said.

"Very well children, but take care of yourselves, I don't want to lose my two favorite campers. Go pack, you leave after lunch." 


	4. Chapter 4: Retrieved Somewhat

Chapter 4: Retrieved .. Somewhat

Lee's POV

Gods, I forgot to do my homework for this stupid health class. Please don't call on me! It's only a minute until the bell!

"Lee, do you have your homework?" Mr. Michaels asked.

"Ah, uh, yeah, let me just find that.. I'm sure I have it here somewhere," I replied. I started looking through my bag, pretending to find my homework while I really just tried to stall until the bell rung, getting me out of here and off to camp!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Ah, yes, the bell! Grabbing my bag, I ran out of the class before I could get caught without my homework. I started walking home when I spotted two half-bloods battling an _empousa_. Wondering if these were the two half-bloods that were supposed to 'escort' me to camp, I wandered over.

As I got there, the girl put on a hat and apparently disappeared, though I could still tell where she was. Apparently, the _empousa_ guessed, because she swung around and knocked her into the wall, where she fell unconcious.

"Annabeth!" the boy screamed. Ahh, I see, they're here! My half-sister Annabeth was the one unconcious, so I decided to intervene.

However, the boy, who I assumed was Perseus Jackson, had other ideas. Quick as the sea, he stabbed the _empousa_ and she dissolved.

"Perseus Jackson, a pleasure to meet you," I said. He swung around and tried to stab me.

"Woah, calm down! You aren't going to kill me, but the injuries still hurt like Hades," I said.

"Who are you? Are you a half-blood?" he asked.

"No, I'm the person you're supposed to get to camp safely. Chiron didn't tell you who, or rather, what I am?" I said. "Oh, by the way, I'll tell you once you wake your girlfriend up."

"Annabeth, oh Gods, I almost forgot!" he said, running over to her. He started feeding her ambrosia and nectar, and she stirred.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" I said.

"No, I know we were jumped by a -- Wait, who are you?"

"I'm the one you're supposed to show to camp."

"Oh, well, who are you? Chiron didn't say, he just said you were very powerful."

"Ah, well, it's nice to be thought of as powerful. Anyway, since you seem better, can I have that nectar and ambrosia?" I asked.

Before she could say no, I grabbed it and drank all the nectar in a big gulp.

"Ahh, that's good stuff. Anyway, I'm your half brother, Annabeth."

"What? You look almost exactly like Seaweed Brain over there!"

"Ah, well, you see .. This is where it gets interesting .. I'm also Perseus' half-brother!" I said cheerily.

"..What? Y-y-you can't be!" Percy stammered.

"Ah, but I can. It was an accident, but here I am, a son of Athena and Poseidon!" As I said that, a glowing symbol appeared over my head. A spinning trident, with an owl sitting on the point.

Perseus fainted. Ah well, people handle it differently. Annabeth walked over and gave me a hug.

"So you're a God?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'.

"What are you the God of?"

"Oh, it's something very dear to camp and you. I'm the God of Heroes. Once I get to camp, I'm supposed to watch over all the Heroes, help with quests, and relay messages to the Gods, if people ask nicely." I said.

I noticed her eyes go wide, then Perseus woke up.

"Ah, Perseus, you're awake!"

"Don't call me Perseus, please, call me Percy."

"Ah, okay, well, should we get to camp? How did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We walked," Annabeth said.

"Ah, good for exercise and a chance to spend time together. Would you like a ride back, though?" I said.

"Sure." they said simultaneously.

I grabbed both of them, willed myself to Camp Half-Blood, and let us be carried by the wind.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival and bad news

Chapter 5: Arrival and bad news

Lee's POV

Ah, finally! I see the camp, and it looks AWESOME. I want to just explore, but unfortunately, Chiron had other ideas.

"You're here, good. We're having a war council in the Big House, and you three need to be there," he said.

"Why? Kronos isn't back already, is he?" Percy asked.

"No, not Kronos, but Oceanus was never defeated. He simply went into hiding, and now he's back .. And he's coming after you, Percy."

As we sat down around the ping-pong table in the Big House, almost everyone looked at me. Either news travels fast, or I'm going to get embarrassed with a public introduction.

"Okay, campers, first, before we start the council, I'd like to introduce Lee." Everyone looked at me, but Clarrise just said,

"Kid looks like a wimp if you ask me, I'd bet 20 drachmas I could beat him in a fight!" Oh, really Clarrise? Well, since you're so confident, I'd love to embarrass you. Stuck-up little witch.

"Fine, but when you're begging for your stupid father to save you, I want everyone to see it," I replied. So we went to the sword arena, but before I got there, I asked Percy,

"Can I use Anaklusmos for this? I don't have my own weapon yet, not that I really need one."

"Eh, I suppose, after all, you are my half-brother."

So we went into the arena, and right after I uncapped Riptide, Clarrise attacked me! No warning, nothing! That upset me, and apparently I started to glow, because she backed up. Fortunately, I stopped myself before I assumed my true form and disintegrated her.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm a God, you stupid fool. Now, do you want to continue this fight, or are you going to quit and cry like a little baby?" At this, there were a lot of surprised gasps, but she stood up and said,

"Yeah right. Little punk, I'll destroy you!" and she charged at me again. I didn't bother to counter this time, I just stepped out of the way and tripped her. Unfortunately she spun around and stabbed me with her spear in the gut. Ouch, that one stings. I fell over, bleeding. However, she just stared when she saw I was bleeding Ichor, the golden blood of Gods.

"You're lucky Gods heal quickly, Clarrise, or I'd kill you. I try to be nice to all Heroes, but you're a stupid little ass." As I said this, I stood up, completely healed. I gave Riptide back to Percy and asked Chiron,

"Where do I stay and who do I have activities with?"

"You shouldn't, you're a God," he said.

"Yes, but I'm the God of Heroes, so I think I should be around here, helping, especially with the uh, problem we're facing."

"Very well, once you get claimed inside the border, you can choose," he told me. As he said that, for the second time today, a trident appeared over my head, with an owl perched on the tip. Then, the whispers started.

"_Did you see that? He's a son of Poseidon and Athena! They're supposed to hate each other!_"

"Alright campers, settle down. He was a brain child, the apparent result of an argument which somehow led to his birth. Lee, you can stay in either the Poseidon or Athena cabin, or you can switch between them," Chiron said.

"Ah, well, I'd probably sleep in the Poseidon cabin, since it's far less crowded. But for activities maybe Poseidon and Athena could have them together? After all, Percy is the only other one in the Poseidon cabin, and I'd like the chance to bond with all my siblings!" I asked. At this, most of the Athena children started mumbling things along the lines of

"-- son of Poseidon, we don't want him near our cabin!"

Thankfully, Annabeth turned to them and said,

"Yes, but he's also a son of Athena, and therefore our half-brother still. You guys can treat him however you want, as a God, as a son of Poseidon, I don't care, but I'll do my activities with him and Seaweed Brain."

At this, I snorted, not because she stood up to her brothers and sisters, but because of the nickname "Seaweed Brain".

"Well, can we save the argument for later? Right now, Oceanus is our main concern. He's coming after Percy, and I'd rather not lose my only demigod half-brother on Poseidon's side. Besides, as God of Heroes, it's my job to protect and help Heroes. I feel pain every time a Hero dies, and the less pain I feel, the happier I am."

"Yes, well, I think we need a quest. Lee, who do you think should lead it?" Chiron asked.

Hmm, well, normally I'd probably say Percy, but since it's him Oceanus wants, maybe Annabeth should lead.

"I think Annabeth should lead it. I would've said Percy if Oceanus wasn't after him."

"Very well Annabeth, go get your prophecy and we'll discuss it when you come back." Chiron said.

**(A/N: I hate leaving it off like this, but it's running a bit long and I don't have any idea how to make a decent sounding prophecy. Who knows, maybe I'll surprise everyone!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Early start

**(A/N: As much as I hate to do this, I couldn't think of a decent prophecy. And I HATE it when people call prophecies 'oracles'. The Oracle is the speaker of prophecies. Gods, people, get used to it!)**

Chapter 6: Early start

Lee's POV

"Well, that's certainly an .. interesting prophecy. Obviously you'll need to pick three companions. Who will you choose?" Chiron said.

"Percy?" No surprise there, no way would she go without him.

"Of course, Wise Girl, you really think I'd miss it?" Percy said.

"Now, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, especially since Oceanus is coming after him," said Chiron.

"Oh please, I'm almost completely invulnerable, I won't get hurt," Percy replied.

Smirking, I controlled the water in his body to make a point.

"OUCH! What in Hades was that?!" he screamed.

"Oh, just me proving a point. The River Styx makes you invulnerable from the outside. From the inside, however, it's a different story. I don't think even he knows he could do that, but you should be on your guard just in case. He is the Titan of the sea after all."

"Yes, well, on that happy note, you're dismissed. You two will leave – **_BOOM!_**" Chiron started.

Oh, crap, maybe we'll be leaving sooner than we thought. Running outside, passed the screaming campers, I saw Oceanus himself standing on the beach. Wait, the beach? How did he even get inside the borders?

"Cursed spawn of Poseidon, show yourself!" he bellowed.

Percy started running towards him, but I grabbed him and held him back.

"No, Percy, this isn't the time for you to fight him, he's too strong! Let me handle it!" I said.

Before he could argue, I summoned the sword made for me by Tyson, my half-brother (on Poseidon's side, of course.), and ran up to him.

"If you want Percy, you've got to go through me," I said.

"And just who the heck are you?" he asked.

Smirking, I started growing till I was 20 feet tall.

"Any more questions?" But before I could even raise my sword, he attacked. I just barely raised my own in time to deflect it. Then the fight really got started. Before long, we were both covered with Ichor, and I could feel myself weakening. I knew I couldn't hold him much longer, so I started praying to Apollo and Hermes to get the campers to Olympus. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and the campers were gone. Grinning slightly, I listened to Oceanus start screaming. Then, Oceanus swung at me. There was a severe pain in my chest, and then everything was black.

(A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update, honestly writing stuff like this scares me to death. I'm always thinking what I write sounds horrible and I'm terrified of other people reading it. Positive reviews will help, so please, get to it!)


End file.
